relic_of_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Relic of Light
Relic of Light is the first installment of the Relic of Light series, as well as the first installment of the Great Old One Arc. Setting Locations * Jackson, Wyoming * Mackenzie Manticore's House * Tokyo, Japan * Planet Croakon Date of Story This story is set in March 2016, one year after the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Characters * Lightsen * Mackenzie Manticore * Leonix Manticore * Molly Manticore (flashback) * Axcalibur * Banshee * Psyren * Sirius * Tesla * Drilliam * Prizem * Requiem * Cthulhu * Several Manticore Clan Troops * Aya Tatsumaki (briefly) * Several Cthulhu Army Troops Plot Onslaught of the Prismatic Samurai An army of space pirates, known as the Cthulhu Army, invades Jackson, Wyoming. One of the troops declares humanity's freedom to be forever over, only to be silenced by his commanding officer, Prizem. Drilliam arrives to halt the army's progress, calling the rest of the aliens to action and engaging Prizem in battle. When the latter starts to gain the upper hand, however, Mackenzie has his 6-year-old son, Leonix, summon Lightsen into battle. Prizem was ready to finish off Tesla, Drilliam, and Sirius, only to be warned by one of his troops of the incoming alien. The invaders dismiss the Arkean as a useless weakling due to his appearance. To Prizem's shock and dismay, Lightsen proves otherwise by landing a blow powerful enough to kill all of the troops instantly and leave a crater across half of the northern parts of continental America. The commanding officer successfully lands a devastating blow on Lightsen, only to discover that the attack had little effect on him. Lightsen and Prizem then engage in ferocious combat while the others watch. When the Arkean gains the upper hand, Prizem, in a desperate act, unleashes his Prismatic Cannon attack. Lightsen counterattacks with his laser vision, effectively winning the fight. When Prizem attempts seppuku, Lightsen blocks this and offers the former a chance to give up his evil ways. Prizem, after doing some thinking, accepts, and the Lightsen's group of heroes depart. Unbeknownst to them, Requiem has witnessed the events that unfolded and reports the incident to her master, Cthulhu. The Kooran Warrior and Her Pet Two days later, the heroes were doing their usual peace-time routine when Lightsen heard a scream from Leonix's room. Lightsen rushed to the room to find that Leonix was being kidnapped by Requiem. The Kooran flew off with the Manticore cub while Lightsen came to the now reformed Prizem's aid. After rallying Sirius and Axcalibur, Lightsen pursued Requiem. The Cthulhu Army, led by Requiem and Jabber the Wock, has invaded Tokyo. Fortunately, the Manticore Clan's 35th faction has arrived to prevent enslavement from occurring. Requiem steps in and eliminates a few brave soldiers herself before Lightsen and the others arrive. Jabber alerted Requiem of the incoming enemies, only for the latter to be shot by the 35th Faction's leader, Aya Tatsumaki. Requiem flew towards the human with intent to kill her, only for Lightsen to engage her in combat. War between the Manticore Clan (along with Sirius, Axcalibur, and Prizem) and the Cthulhu Army (with Jabber) was waged. Lightsen landed the first blow on Requiem, launching her to Greece in the process. The two aliens landed vicious blows for a while until Lightsen, who was concerned about causing collateral damage, launched Requiem to Antarctica. The Kooran warrior, who was now enraged, releases all of her power, transforming into her transcendent Phantom Berserker mode. Lightsen evens the odds by activating his Limit Break before engaging Requiem in another fierce battle. Back in Japan, Sirius and Prizem both were beaten in battle. Axcalibur was on the verge of losing when Aya killed Jabber with her sniper, causing the latter to drop the cage Leonix was in. Axcalibur rushed to save the cub, but a Manta Fly reached him first and carried him off. Lightsen catches wind of this and, provoked by a rather spiteful taunt from Requiem, flies into a fit of rage, gaining the upper hand. Requiem tries to counterattack the uncontrollably furious Arkean to no avail. Lightsen had calmed down before he could deal a killing blow on Requiem, offering her a chance to abandon the Cthulhu Army. Requiem initially refuses on the grounds that she has to liberate her family from Cthulhu's grip on them by killing Lightsen. Lightsen convinces her to join the forces of good by revealing the truth about her parents. The next day, Mackenzie reprimands Lightsen for the failure of the rescue mission. Cthulhu, angry himself at Requiem's betrayal, decides to finish the job himself. He invades Croakon and, after a brief argument with Leonix, cast the cub out of his spaceship, hoping the fall would kill him. Tyranny Has Many Forms - Cthulhu, the Enslaver of Worlds The next day, Lightsen and the others pinpoint Cthulhu's current location via a super-beacon Leonix hid in his pocket. Prizem reveals that the Croakonians have a very precious fuel source and that Cthulhu will be unstoppable if he enslaves the planet. The heroes arrive on Croakon by teleporting the house with a hyperdrive. Leonix, who survives the fall, manages to evacuate a Croakonian family a few minutes prior to their arrival. He reunites with his father, but is distrustful towards Lightsen upon being told who the latter really is. Lightsen is about to reveal the truth when Mackenzie is incapacitated by Cthulhu. Lightsen engages Cthulhu in a final confrontation. Banshee and the others liberate the enslaved Croakonians via the former's Warp-Bots. Cthulhu discovers that his victims had escaped and, in a fit of anger, transforms into a gigantic abomination. Lightsen's allies still try to ward the monster off, to no avail. Cthulhu proceeds to defeat the group easily. Lightsen begs for Cthulhu to stop his rampage and engage him in battle. Leonix is instantly rendered unconscious to the point of a near-death experience when Cthulhu attacks him after he insults him, sending Lightsen over the edge. Mackenzie regains consciousness and spots his near-dead son and a traumatized Lightsen, demanding to the latter to reveal what had transpired. Cthulhu's soldiers proceeded to finish Lightsen off when he lets loose a burst of light, killing them all in the process. Cthulhu and Mackenzie both stare in shock and awe when they see that Lightsen has awakened a hidden power inside him. Lightsen tells Mackenzie to leave Croakon as quickly as possible. The Manticore initially refuses, but Lightsen was not in the mood for nonsense and convinces him to leave while he still had restraint. Cthulhu tries to prevent this by telekinetically throwing an ion bomb possessing infinite weight. Lightsen manages to catch the bomb with ease and throws it at Cthulhu's spaceship, destroying it and killing the remaining Cthulhu Army soldiers in the process. Leonix recovers from his near-death experience after encountering a robot-like entity. Banshee confirms that Lightsen has become a Super Arkean after Mackenzie explains what happened back at Croakon. Meanwhile, Lightsen and Cthulhu are locked in combat for ten days straight without tiring. The battle is fought with such intensity and power it destroys planet Croakon in the process, but the two fighters are not fazed by it. Lightsen launches Cthulhu to the other side of the Milky Way upon landing a decisive blow on him. However, Cthulhu is far from beaten, as he unleashes his ultimate attack on Lightsen, sending the latter crashing into a large planetoid. Lightsen, determined and still driven by anger despite reverting to his base form, unleashes an ultimate attack of his own; the Ancient Celestial Novalaser. The beam struggle releases so much power, it temporarily generates a black hole. Lightsen, aware of the potential threat it poses, overwhelms Cthulhu, finally finishing him off for good. After the Cthulhu War - Peace at Last! Leonix and Requiem are flying a kite when Mackenzie decides to tell his son the truth. He does this by having him and Requiem read the Arkean section of a mythology book. The pages displayed leave Leonix with a revelation; in his own words, Lightsen is an ultipotent alien god that has existed since primordial times easily capable of fixing the universe's issues. Mackenzie pleads his son not to let Lightsen hear him say anything like that, for he has no interest in worship and glory like other gods. Later, Mackenzie and the aliens have a grand dinner as celebration for their victory against Cthulhu. At this moment, Banshee takes up the courage to propose to Psyren, who he has been dating for over a year. She accepts when an alien lands on Earth. Said alien turns out to be Lightsen, much to Mackenzie's sheer happiness and relief. Leonix and the other aliens happily reunite with the savior of the galaxy and the former forgives Lightsen for keeping his origins a secret from him. Mackenzie arranges a meeting with Lightsen, asking if Cthulhu was the last of his species. Lightsen reveals that there are others like the Enslaver of Worlds and that they'll likely come to Earth in hopes of exacting revenge. Later, the heroes make a quick stop at a cheesecake factory, to Lightsen's delight. Tesla musters the courage to confess her feelings to Lightsen, only to be rejected on the grounds that she is too young (by 700 million years). Afterwards, they begin their training at a local park. A New Threat... At a godly realm above the land of Japan, a goddess soaks in a natural hot spring when a fairy informs her of a being whose power far surpasses the gods (that entity being Lightsen). Near Mount Fuji, an alien prince and his group of allies feel a great tremor, indicating that the Cthulhu Incident is only the beginning...Category:Events